Aladar's Untold Life Story
by storylover17
Summary: What was Aladar's life on Lemur Island. This is what I think happened inbetween Aladar being found and him growing up.
1. New Life

**I don't own Dinosaurs or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters in the movie.**

* * *

><p>It started just like any other day on Lemur Island. Plio, the lead female, was out looking for her nine-month-old brother Zini. It had been four months since Plio became the leading female. Her mother Niza, the old leading female, died from a mysteroius disease. All of the clan grieved, but none more than Plio's father and Niza's mate Yar. Yar had grown over protective of his family and the clan.<p>

Plio swang through the trees with lightning speed. She eventually found her brother, with three other lemurs around his age, standing on a cliff. Zini got ready to jump off the cliff. Plio ran to her brother.

"Zini don't jump!" yelled Plio.

Plio grabbed her brother by the tail before he could jump.

"Owh, Plio you reached my chance to inpress the ladies over there." complained Zini.

Zini pointed to a tree full of female lemurs. Plio stared at her brother.

"You're coming back with me." demanded Plio.

Plio then looked at the rest of the young lemurs.

"You should all get back to your parents before I tell them what you where going to have my brother do." shouted Plio.

Without another word all the young lemurs ran out of sight. Plio dragged her brother back to their father. Plio say yar talking to another lemur. The lemur was a strong young handsome male around Plio's age of three. The male was Plio's mate Zer. Yar looked at his children. Plio pulled Zini out from hiding behind her.

"I caught Zini trying to impress some girls by jumping off a cliff." explained Plio.

Yar grabbed his son by the wrist.

"You're confined to the tree for the rest of the month." swore Yar.

Suddenly a crash came from the jungle. Every lemur in the clan ran to the sound. Plio and her family hid behind some larg leaves. Plio looked through the leaves. She crept to the thing that fell from the sky.

"Dad get over here." whispered Plio.

Yar started out of hiding. Zini was about to fallow when Yar grabbed his tail.

"Zini stay here." ordered Yar.

"Ah I always have to go when stuffs happening." complained Zini.

Zini went to Zer's side. Yar aproached his daughter.

"What is it?" asked Yar.

Plio turned around holding a baby Iguanodon in her arms.

"I think it was an egg." simply said Plio.

Yar discussedly looked at the green and yellow scaled Iguanodan.

"It's a creature from acrose the see. Vicious, blood thirsty..." warned Yar.

The little Iguanodan gave out a small yawn. Yar gave a sound of discussed. Plio tooked at the little dinosaur.

"Looks like a baby to me." stated Plio.

Yar stepped away from the 'monster' and his daughter.

"Babies grow up. You keep that thing and one day when we turn our back it'll be picking us out of its teeth." shouted Yar.

Members of the clan gasped. Mothers held their babies close to their chests. Yar looked at the rest of the clan.

"Things like that eat things like us." yelled Yar.

Plio looked down at the little Iguanodon.

"I'm sorry little one. Here." said Plio.

Plio handed the dinosaur to her father. She climbed a little farther up the branch. Yar held the baby over the branch. The drop to the jungle floor would shirley kill it. Yar looked at the sweet face of the baby Iguanodon.

"Better hurry up dad. It looks hungry." chuckled Plio.

Yar moved the baby away from the edge of the branch. Plio aproached her father.

"Here." muttered Yar.

Plio took the baby from her father. She kindly smiled at him.

"We'll teach him to hate meat." said Plio.

Plio walked away from her father. Yar headed back through the leaves. Zini climbed under his dad fallowing the rest of the clan to plio. Yar stoped and turned his head.

"Watch his head." warned Yar.

Some of the clan looked at Yar.

"I mean watch it he could bite." mumbled Yar.

Yar disoppeared out of sight. Zini looked in the baby's mouth.

"This monster doesn't have any teeth. What's he going to do gum us to death." chuckled Zini.

"Zini look at that sweet face. Does that look like the face of a monster." asked Plio.

Zer made his way through the crowd and to his mate. Zer smiled at his mate.

"You want to keep him don't you?" asked Zer.

"Yes I do." admited Plio.

"Then it's fine with me. What about the rest of you?" wondered Zer.

The entire clan gave out a cheer of agreement. Zer looked back at his mate.

"Then it's desided. The child stays." announced Zer.

After sometime the growd began to die down. Plio fallowed her mate and brother carrying her new son in her arms. The clan was geting ready for sleep. Plio walked to her families nest. Yar was already there waiting for them. Zini walked up to his sister.

"What are you going to call him?" asked Zini.

Plio though and came up with the perfect name.

"I'll call him Aladar. Yes my son Aladar." asured Plio.

Aladar smiled when Plio said his name. Zini looked at his adopted nephew.

"He likes his name." said Zini.

Zer aproached his mate and brother-in-law.

"I think it's time you go to bed Zini." saggested Zer.

Zer looked at Aladar. Aladar gave out a big yawn.

"It looks like this one needs some sleep too." noted Zer.

Zini went to sleep by his father. Plio slept with Aladar by her heart and in Zer's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter in my series. Comment if you like it.<strong>


	2. Zini's Missadventure

**This is the second chapter in the series. I don't own Dinosaurs. All I own is this story and the characters not in the movie.**

**_**It had been over a year since Aladar had arrived on Lemur Island. Yar was doing his daily rounds of the island. He spotted Zini and Aladar playing o the beach. Yar had grown to accept Aladar as part of his family over the past year. Yar dropped down from the tree to the beach.

Zini ran as fast as he could away from his giant 'nephew' Aladar. Since Aladar grew almost as big as a tree it became hard for him and Zini to play together. Aladar finally caught up to his pal Zini. Aladar slammed his head against Zini's body.

"Tag now you're it Zini." laughed Aladar.

"You know the only reason you one was because you're bigger than me." complained Zini.

Yar decided to end the dispute before it happened.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked Yar.

Zini looked away from his father. Aladar decided to answer Yar's question.

"We were just playing Yar. Zini was just complaining about my size like usual." stated Aladar.

Yar looked at his son with disappointed eyes.

"I'll have a word with you later Zini. Why don't you two go find somewhere else to play? I think Jira is telling some stories back at her tree. Go listen to her and try to stay out of trouble." asked Yar.

"Sure thing Yar." said Aladar.

Zini climbed on Aladar's back. Without any warning Aladar ran at top speed to Jira's tree.

"Hay, you mind slowing down. I'd liked to still be alive when we get to Jira's tree." shouted Zini.

"You should count yourself lucky that Yar didn't throw you off cliff. The way you've been acting lately has everyone in the clan wanting you either dead or skinned alive." warned Aladar.

"Name one time I did anything wrong." dared Zini.

Aladar thought of over a hundred things Zini had done in just the past month.

"Let's see you put bugs in all the males' nests so you could flirt with the females. You where caught trying to groom three of the girls during the mating season. And let's not forget how you nearly disrupted the Courtship by trying to keep all of the males away from the females. You're not even allowed to take place in the Courtship until you're three. Yar would have lost his head if Plio and Zer hadn't been there to calm him down. And those were only a few examples. I have over a hundred more if you would like to hear them." explained Aladar.

Zini smoothed back his messy brown and white fur with a wild smirk on his face.

"I can't help that the ladies love me." insisted Zini.

Aladar ignored his witty 'friend' for the rest of the way to Jira's tree. When they arrived they could see many young lemurs Zini's age and younger, sitting in the branches around an old female lemur. Jira was an elderly lemur who was most likely the oldest one on Lemur Island. Jira looked with her tired yellow eyes at an approaching Aladar and Zini.

"Oh it's so good to see you again Aladar. You and Zini are just in time to hear my story. Have a seat and enjoy the story." insisted Jira.

Aladar lied down by the base of the tree. Zini climbed into the tree and 'willingly' sat away from the girls. Jira began her story.

"Now do any of you know how we came to live on this island?" asked Jira.

A young female lemur, probably around five months, jumped up trying to get Jira's attention.

"Yes Mui?" called Jira.

"Our ancestors use to live on the mainland, but there where so many monsters that our clan could no longer survive. The plant eaters where always taking our food and we couldn't even move to a different tree without running into a meat eater. So our leader decided we had to move. He moved all of the clan to a small patch of forest on a high cliff and waited for the rains. That's how our clan came to be on our island." explained Mui.

"That was very good Mui. Now does anyone know the name of the clan leader who waited for the rains to come?" wondered Jira.

A handsome male lemur about a month younger than Zini answered the question.

"The clan leaders name was Lemmer. He had powers to communicate with our great ancestors and asked them to send the endless rains. The rains caused a flood that created the great waters that separate us from the mainland. Our island and species was even named after him. Lemur is a different way of spelling Lemmer." exclaimed the male lemur.

Jira smiled at the handsome young lemur.

"That's correct Rasu." said Jira.

Mui smiled at Rasu.

"That's my big brother. The smartest lemur in the whole clan." exaggerated Mui.

Zini hang down from a loss swinging vine.

"He might be smart, but can he do this?" asked Zini.

Zini attempted to do a backwards summersault with his eyes closed, but his foot got caught in the vine. Every one of the young lemurs began to laugh at Zini. Rasu chuckled at the strange sight.

"Hard to believe little Zini here is related to our clan's greatest hero. Lemmer was a great leader while you're just a great klutz. It's no wonder Yar picked Zer to be the next clan leader instead of you. You would have driven the clan into the sea with your leadership skill which you don't have." told Rasu.

The young lemurs laughed even harder at Zini. Aladar gave out a deep bellow to silence everyone.

"Stop it all of you. Would this be the way Lemmer and the rest of our ancestors would want to see you behaving? This shows absolutely no honour or respect that our clan has worked hard to earn. We all have something that makes us different. Just look at me I'm a plant eating monster from across the sea. If you're going to make fun of anyone you should make fun of me not Zini." exclaimed Aladar.

All the lemurs looked down in self disappointment. Jira looked over at Zini.

"I think it would be best for you to go. Aladar make sure he gets back home safely and keep him away from the females." asked Jira.

Aladar stood on his hind legs and rested his front legs on the tree. Zini slid down Aladar's head and neck and held on tight when he reached Aladar's back. Aladar took on his normal gate.

"Don't worry Jira I'll keep an eye on him. Come on Zini I think Plio would like to hear about your little incident you had at Jira's tree." noted Aladar.

Aladar walked away as Jira started to tell the story of how Lemmer acquired his ability to talk to the great ancestors. Plio was sitting on a branch enjoying the warm day when she saw her adopted son and little brother coming out of the forest. By the look on Aladar's face Plio knew it couldn't be good.

"What happened with you two?" asked Plio.

"Zini tried to show up Rasu at Jira's tree by ended up making a fool of himself instead." told Aladar.

"Oh, Zini that's the third time this week you've gotten in trouble. Dad's not going to be happy with you I can tell you that." sighed Plio.

"I already know Plio." confessed Yar.

Yar jumped down from his hiding spot with Zer at his side.

"Zer and I were going to check up on the youngsters when we saw Zini get into another predicament this one in front of almost half the young members in the clan." groaned Yar.

Zer placed a hand on his father-in-law's shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on him Yar he's still just a kid. Good job in defending your uncle here Aladar. He would have been in more trouble than he is now if you weren't there to stop those young lemurs from railing all their parents." insisted Zer.

Yar thought of a way to properly punish Zini without being too hard on him.

"Zini you're looking after the elders for the rest of the month. Aladar's going to go with you to make sure you stay away from the females and don't cause any other trouble. And I don't want to hear a single complaint out of you. Now go to the nest and stay there until I say you can leave." ordered Yar.

Zini began to climb up to his families nest in the next tree. Aladar was about to leave and fallow Zini when Yar stopped him.

"Aladar before you go I just wanted to say you did good out there. You're truly one of us." insisted Yar.

Aladar smiled at his grandfather before running after Zini. Aladar looked at his uncle and closest friend.

"Yar could have been harder on you. You know that Zini." assumed Aladar.

"I know I just don't like that he punished you for something I did." stated Zini.

"Don't worry about it. I like being around the elders and it will give us a chance to learn a little more about our clan history." assured Aladar.

"Just what I need a boring history lesson from a bunch of boring old lemurs?" ground Zini.

"Zini!" warned Aladar.

"Kidding, I was just kidding." assured Zini.

Aladar rolled his eyes and fallowed Zini back to the tree. It was going to be a long month.


	3. Meeting

**I don't own Dinosaurs or any of its characters.**

Life was good on Lemur Island. Nothing had happened since Zini's accident at Jira's tree three months ago. Things have been so quiet, Yar has even had the chance to relax every once in a while.

Aladar combed the shores of Lemur Island. The fifteen-month-old Iguanodon was looking for his adopted uncle and best friend Zini. Aladar eventually found his two-year-old lemur friend hanging out in a tree. Zini noticed Aladar immediately.

"Hay Aladar, over here!" shouted Zini.

Zini jumped up and down on the flimsy tree. Suddenly the branch gave way under Zini's weight. He began to fall to the forest floor. Aladar raced to Zini and was able to save him just in the nick of time.

Aladar began to walk back into the jungle. Zini held his head trying to figure out which way was up and which way was down. His head cleared, making him notice he was on Aladar's back.

"Where are we going?" asked Zini.

Aladar smiled at his best friend.

"We're going to the Tall Tree." simply answered Aladar.

Zini fainted onto Aladar's back. The Tall Tree was the largest and the oldest tree on Lemur Island. The only time anyone of the clan ever went there, was during the Courtship ceremony or a Clan Meeting. And since the Courtship wouldn't take place for another month, the only thing it could be was a Clan Meeting.

Zini hated Clan Meetings. All you ever did was listen to the leader and future leader, of the clan talk about the most boring things, like what fruit was ripe, what was happening on some parts of the island and the weather. But mostly it was about announcing the achievements (and disappointments) of the clan. Zini was mostly the disappointment.

They reached the Tall tree. Every lemur in the clan was there, from the youngest baby to the oldest of the elders. All were seated in the branched of the Great Tall Tree. At the center of the crowd of lemurs sat Yar the leading male, his daughter Plio, the leading female and her mate Zer, the future leading male.

Plio was the first to notice her adopted son, Aladar and her younger mischievous brother, Zini, approach the Tall Tree. Plio snuck around the crowd and ran to her son and brother. She jumped out of the tree and landed on Aladar's back.

"It's about time you two showed up. Aladar I don't know where you found him, but thank you. Zini dad nearly lost it when you didn't show up to help prepare for the meeting. You should be glad he didn't have you thrown into the sea for missing the preparations." commented Plio.

Zini rolled his golden eyes at his older four-year-old sister.

"I wasn't that late. Besides only you, dad and Zer do the talking. This meeting has nothing to do with me." stated Zini.

Aladar turned his head to Plio and Zini.

"You should count yourself lucky Zini. You know how many in the clan would like to be in your position. You're the son of the clan leader and a descendent of the legendary Lemmer. Not everyone is as lucky as you and Plio." noted Aladar.

Yar had started to get the clan's attention. Plio and Zini raced into the tree while Aladar lied down close to its trunk. Yar's shout was loud enough to rattle ears on the main land miles away.

"Now listen up. We're here to talk about what's going on the island. I've been noticing some of the fruit is late is growth. Because of this I've informing everyone in the clan to not eat any of the fruit on the North side of the island. We'll have to eat bugs and leaves until the fruit is in full growth again. Zer will now stat what is happening amongst the youngsters of the clan." shouted Yar

Zer nodded his head at Yar.

"Thank you, Yar. It has come to my attention that some of the young have began to inhabit some unapproved behaviour. This mostly consists of childish pranks and males flirting with the females before coming of the mating age." announced Zer

The clan's eyes all turned to Zini. Zini gaped at all the wondering eyes staring at him.

"Don't look at me. I haven't been around any young lemurs since the incident at Jira's tree. Aladar can confirm my word, since he has been with me every day since the accident." grumbled Zini

Aladar stood on his hide legs, resting his front against the Tall Tree.

"It's true I've been with Zini every day since the accident at Jira's tree." confirmed Aladar

The young Iguanodon dropped back down on all fours. Plio got the clan's attention back on the meeting.

"That's enough distractions. Let's keep focused on the matter at hand." suggested Plio

The meeting continued with Zer and Yar talking about some of the clan's resent achievements. Zini just zoned out for the next two hours. It was nearly sunset by the time the meeting ended. The clan started to go back to their nests and get some sleep.

Aladar watched as his 'grandfather' Yar, 'father' Zer, 'mother' Plio and 'uncle' Zini climbed onto his back. The family talked as Aladar walked back to the tree they slept in.

"How did you like the meeting Aladar?" asked Zer

"It was pretty good Zer. I liked hearing you and Yar speak about the Courtship that's taking place next month. Zini was probably exited about that right Zini?" wondered Aladar

Zini snapped out of his day dream.

"What… sure it was good." said Zini

Plio slyly looked at her younger brother.

"That meeting had to have been boring, to make Zini not pay attention to something about girls. He must have been dreaming about being anywhere else, but at the meeting." stated Plio

Yar looked at his son in disappointment.

"The least you could have at least tried to stay awake during the Clan meeting, Zini. You're the biggest disappointment on the island Zini." told Yar

Aladar looked back to his adopted grandfather.

"Lighten up Yar. Zini didn't cause any trouble like he did at the last Clan meeting or the past two Courtships. He was at least trying to stay out of trouble." swore Aladar

"I guess you're right Aladar. I let my temper get away from me sometimes. I'm sorry Zini. Can you forgive me?" apologised Yar

"I can accept your apology Yar." responded Zini

They small family reached their tree. The lemurs climbed into the branches of the tree. Aladar lied down on a patch of soft grass. They all turned in for a good night's sleep.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I know this chapter isn't that exiting. It was the best I could come up with on short notice. Comment if you like it.**


	4. Zini's First Courtship

**I don't own dinosaurs or any of its characters. I only own this story and characters not in the movie.**

Aladar lied on the soft island jungle grass. He had finally reached his third year, three months ago. If Aladar had been a lemur, he would have been able to find a mate and maybe even become a father. But since he was an Iguanodon, it could never happen.

Aladar looked at himself in the pond water. He noticed many differences between himself and his adopted lemur family.

While all the lemurs where small, Aladar was nearly as tall as the trees, when he stood on his hind legs. All the lemurs had white fur, with some brown patches on their upper arms and legs, tails, the tops of their heads and sometimes around their faces. Aladar had scales, not fur. Blue-green scales covered his back, while yellow scales covered his throat, stomach and legs.

The lemurs also had thumbs. While Aladar had thick thumb like spikes. Despite all his differences, Aladar still felt at home on Lemur Island.

The Courtship would take place at sunset (like it always has). Yar and Zer would give the annual speech to the males. While Plio, would handle the females. Aladar use to keep an eye on Zini, so he wouldn't interrupt the Courtship, but since Zini was _finally _old enough to take place in the Courtship; Aladar would be doing something different.

It had been decided that Aladar would carry all the males to the Tall Tree, just before they jumped into the tree.

Yar began to do the same boring speech like he did every year (with some help from Zer).

"Now listen up and learn this from the masters." began Yar.

At the same time Plio was handing flowers to all the females.

"Now pay attention girls." said Plio.

Zer took over for his father-in-law.

"You must remember what we tough you to do during the Courtship." instructed Zer.

Plio finished handing out the flowers.

"Now girls just don't jump into the trees after the first guy with the cute back flip. It's more fun if you keep them trying to guess." chuckled Plio.

Yar took over once more.

"And if the cute back flip doesn't work, just guess." told Yar.

"But don't forget to make them do the decision." reminded Zer.

Plio had almost finished her speech.

"You're never going to forget this day. So make it one for you to remember." stated Plio.

Yar finished off his speech.

"And if you make a mistake, don't worry. They'll never remember." laughed Yar.

Zer climbed the branch to where Aladar waited.

"It's time for you to do the entrance Aladar." whispered Zer.

Aladar walked to all the waiting males. They all jumped down from the tree and landed on Aladar's back. Zer looked at his adopted son.

"Do your best out there, Aladar." shouted Zer.

"I'll try Zer." responded Aladar

Aladar moved into a slow run. He gave out a low bellow, as he reached the Tall Tree. At once the males jumped into the tree. Aladar went to go join the elders, lemurs too young to mate and the ones already mated, watching from the trees and on the ground.

Yar, Zer and Plio soon joined Aladar, on the ground. They watched as the females and males began to climb onto the vines and call to each other. Then everyone else in the clan joined in the call.

The males began to swing on the vines and do nimble acrobatics. The females soon joined in. This went on for over half an hour, until the vines started to tangle together. The females gave their flower, to their mate. The newly mated lemurs climbed to the top of the Tall tree, to watch the sunset, like their ancestors had all did before them.

They only one left hanging from a vine alone, was Zini. Aladar walked over to his adopted uncle and best friend.

"Come on, Zini. There's always next year. You'll find a mate then." assured Aladar.

Zini sunk back into his normal 'cool' and 'hip' attitude. Zini slicked back his hair.

"Next year I'm going to be even more of a ladies' man. You'll see, they'll all see. I'll be the coolest lemur on the entire island." slyly said Zini.

Aladar rolled his eyes. Zini jumped onto Aladar's back fallowed by the rest of the family. Aladar knew it was going to be a long year of hearing Zini, barge about being a 'love monkey' or the 'professor of love'. The next Courtship couldn't come fast enough.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been pretty busy with school and other things.**


	5. Here comes Suri

**I don't own Dinosaurs or any of its characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

Plio cried out in pain. Zer worried about his mate. Yar nervously paced. Zini was about ready to faint. Aladar was the only one trying to keep calm.

"It shouldn't take this long. What if something goes wrong? What if I lose her? What if…" worried Zer.

Yar shook his son-in-law back to his senses.

"Get a hold of yourself, Zer. I know becoming a first time father can be nerve racking. Believe me, I had two. Niza always said I worried too much, and now I'm saying you're worrying too much. Just calm down and relax. Plio's going to be fine." assured Yar.

"Alright Yar, I'll try to stay calm." panted Zer.

Zini climbed down to see how his nephew was doing.

"So how's it feel to becoming a big brother?" asked Zini.

The young Iguanodon looked at his lemur uncle and best friend.

"I'm excited and at the same time nervous." answered Aladar.

"Yah, babies can to that to ya. That's why I don't have a mate. I can't be tied down to just one woman, when I have an island full of them to court." snapped Zini.

Aladar rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Zini, that's why you don't have a mate." sarcastically said Aladar.

The last courtship had ended five months ago, and just like before all the females ignored Zini. During that time, Zer and Plio had finally decided to have a baby. Plio had carried the child for the normal three months.

It was considered king of strange for Plio to be having a baby know. Most females had their first born around the same time they where mated. Plio and Zer were both around seven, but no one seemed to mind.

Yar was happy to finally have a proper heir, to take over, once he gave the title of leading male, to Zer. Yar was almost ten, which was incredible old for a lemur. It was expected for him to step down any time now.

Aladar knew if he hadn't come along, Plio would have given birth four years ago, and Zini would have become an uncle while he was around a year old.

After hours of waiting, Plio had finally given birth. Zer was the first to see his mate and new baby girl. Zer smiled at his mate and daughter.

"She's beautiful, Plio. What shall we call her?" asked Zer.

"I was thinking about, Suri." offered Plio.

Zer gently picked up his baby girl.

"Suri is a wonderful name, Plio." assured Zer.

Zer called for the rest of the family, to join them. Yar and Zini raced through the branches. Aladar rested his front legs against the tree, so he could see. Zer showed Suri to her family.

"Everyone this is Plio and my daughter, Suri. Suri this is your grandfather Yar, your uncle Zini and your 'big' brother Aladar." introduced Zer.

Yar looked at his granddaughter, and the future female leader of the clan. Aladar smiled at his new, little sister. Zini pretended not to notice, but still secretly looked at his new niece.

The family all went home, not knowing what lied ahead.

**So Suri's finally in the fanfic. The next chapter won't be as happy as this. Comment if you like it. **


	6. The Death of a Loved One

**I don't own dinosaurs or any of its characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

It seemed like any other day on Lemur Island. Now that Suri was three months old, she was old enough to go explore the island. Suri road on her brother Aladar's back, along with her uncle Zini.

The three had been looking for an adventure. Like always Zini was complaining about how boring island life was.

"This place couldn't be any more boring. Nothing ever happens here. I explored ever inch of this island before I was a year old. It's always the same. There's a mountain in the center of the island, some cliffs of to the Far East, forest covering every square inch, and a small strip of beach around the island. A stream of drinking water here and a pond or two there. Nothing ever changes. It's always the same, dull, dreaded, boring." complained Zini.

Suri walked over to her uncle.

"But this island so big, Zini. There has to be something you haven't seen?" wondered Suri.

At once Aladar got an idea.

"There is one place, Zini, has never been to, in all his four and three fourths years of life. We've never been to the tide pools. I heard some of the elders say, that some creatures from under the water get trapped in them. It's almost like you're looking at the bottom of the ocean." explained Aladar.

Suri jumped in happiness.

"That sounds like a fun place. Can we please go, Zini, please." begged Suri.

Zini couldn't resist his niece's begging.

"Fine we can go, just don't blame me if you get bored." grumbled Zini.

Suri cheered and Aladar walked to the tide pools. Suri looked into the tide pools. She could see different types of fish, shells and under water plants. About half an hour later, Aladar and Zini began to fall asleep.

Suri was still full of energy, so she decided to go exploring the shore, alone. She wondered far from Aladar and Zini. Suri eventually found a large log, just drifting not too far off shore. Curious, Suri climbed onto the log. She thought the log would be a nice place to take a nap.

When Suri awoke, her log had drifted out to see. Lemur Island was about half a mile away, and she couldn't swim.

"Help! Aladar, Zini, somebody, help me!" screamed Suri

Aladar and Zini heard Suri call for help. They ran to the direction of the call. It wasn't long until they were joined by Yar, Zer, Plio, and over half the clan. Suri kept on screaming for someone to save her.

"Help, I can't swim. Somebody save me." shouted Suri.

Zer hoped onto Aladar.

"Zini get back in the trees. Aladar I want you to take me to my daughter." ordered Zer.

Zini climbed back into the trees. Plio was about to join her mate and adapted son, when Yar stopped her.

"Dad get out of the way. I have to go save my daughter." demanded Plio.

Yar looked at his first born.

"It's too late, Plio. Zer and Aladar are already in the water. You'll never be able to catch them now." told Yar.

It was true. Aladar was already in the water, with Zer on his head. All Plio and the rest of the clan could do was watch and hope for the best.

Aladar swam to the log, at top speed. It was a good thing he learned to swim, back when he was still a hatchling. Once they reached the log, it was Zer's turn to take over.

Zer jumped onto the log. Suri crying hugged her father. Zer hugged his daughter back.

"Daddy, I'm scared." cried Suri.

"I know, Suri, I know. Go with Aladar now. He'll take you back to shore." explained Zer.

Suri looked at her father.

"But what about you, daddy?" asked Suri.

"Aladar will come back for me. The water's too deep for Aladar, to carry two back. Go now I'll be alright." promised Zer.

Suri climbed onto her 'brother's' head.

"I love you, daddy." said Suri.

"I love you too, Suri. Now go, before Aladar gets too tired to swim." pushed Zer.

Aladar swam back to shore. Plio jumped down from the tree and hugged her daughter.

"Suri, thank goodness you're safe. Don't ever scare me like that again." warned Plio.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll never do that again." cried Suri.

Yar looked at his grandson.

"You better go get, Zer, before the tied carries him away." stated Yar

That's when Zini noticed something in the water.

"Wait look." called Zini.

Everyone in the clan, looked in the direction, Zini, pointed. Something had begun to circle around Zer's log. Suddenly, a giant prehistoric shark jumped out of the water and grabbed Zer, by the tail. The shark pulled Zer down, to a watery grave.

Everyone's eyes light up in shock. No one could believe that Zer was gone.

At sunset everyone in the clan, gathered at the Tall tree. Yar made the traditional speech, for when a clan member died.

"We gather here tonight, in honor of Zer. He was a strong leader, a caring mate and a loving father. We shall all miss Zer, but none as much as Zer's mate Plio, and his children, Aladar and Suri. Now let us call to our ancestors, and hope Zer finds his way to the afterlife." announced Yar.

The clan began to call out to the stars, their ancestors and hopefully, Zer's spirit. Plio tried to comfort her crying daughter. Zini acted tough, but truly hurt inside. Aladar hung his head in shame. Somehow, some day, they would be able to move on and let Zer's memory rest in peace.

**I know I'm kind of mean, killing off a character like that. But we never found out who Plio's mate was and he was never mentioned in the movie. So this is what I think happened. Comment if you like it.**


	7. Home

**This is the final chapter. I don't own dinosaurs or any of the character. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

It had been five months since, Zer's untimely death. Most of the clan had accepted the fate and moved on. Plio, Yar and Zini still felt a little sad and shed a tear from time to time. Aladar had recovered quickly, not for his fate, but for Suri's.

Now that Suri was eight months, she felt a lot better about losing her father. Aladar had helped her, a whole lot with that.

Aladar chased after Suri and two of her friends. He chased the three young lemurs across a stream and cornered them in a forest clearing. Without warning, Aladar chomped his mouth over Suri's entire body. The other two lemurs began to cower in front of, Aladar.

"Hay let me out of here." Screamed Suri.

Aladar spat Suri, onto the log her two friends where on.

"Yuck, hairball." gagged Aladar.

Suri turned around, and looked at Aladar.

"That was great. Get him!" yelled Suri.

Suri and her friends began to jump on Aladar. Aladar played along with them.

"Oh, attacking lemurs. There's too many of you. Suri, pick on someone your own size. Stop, help, help." shouted Aladar.

Plio looked at her son and daughter, play together through the leaves. Plio smiled. She hadn't seen Suri laugh like that, since Zer's death. Plio gave out a little laugh, as Aladar pretended to be dead.

Suri walked towards her brother's head.

"Aladar, you're not dead?" asked Suri.

"No." instantly said Aladar.

Suri and her two friends laughed and jumped on Aladar's stomach. Plio decided it was time to break it up. Plio walked to the four playing youngsters, carrying a bunch of flowers, in her hands.

"Alright, that's enough. Break it up. Remember the Courtship? You're going to miss, seeing all that smooching." chuckled Plio.

Suri and her friends made gagging sound.

"Oh, Mom." complained Suri.

Plio jumped and landed on Aladar's front right leg.

"That's alright, Plio. We can smooch right here." played Aladar.

Aladar started to kiss at his sister and her friends. Suri and the other lemurs screamed and scattered.

"It's a shame, you don't like kids." laughed Plio.

Aladar shuttered.

"Nasty little vermin." joked Aladar.

"Ha, ha. Go find, Zini. He's rehearsing pickup lines. Let's hope he found some new material." sighed Plio.

Plio went to go finish preparing, for the Courtship. Aladar went to go find his lady loving uncle.

Zini stood on a rock, rehearsing his pickup lines, for this year's Courtship. Now that he was five, this would be Zini's third Courtship. Which was pretty bad, considering most males only took place in one Courtship, their entire lives.

"Hay, baby. If you'll be my bride, I'll groom ya. That is good. Oh, it's good." stated Zini.

Aladar had finally found his uncle. He shook his head at Zini's last pick up line.

"Girls I'm known as the professor of love, and schools in session. Ya, I still got it." declared Zini.

Aladar walked up behind Zini.

"Hope it's not contagious." amusingly said Aladar.

Zini looked at his best friend.

"I'm a raging, epidemic of romance." swore Zini.

Aladar rolled his eyes.

"Come on, hot stuff. You don't want to miss, Yar's, annual pep talk." stated Aladar.

Zini jumped onto Aladar's back, as he walked down the strip of beach.

"I can't wait to hear the mating advice of an old monkey." sarcastically said Zini.

"Hay, hay, hay. I hear that in his day, that old monkey was quite a swinger." exclaimed Aladar.

Zini didn't believe his nephew.

"You're talking about, Yar?" questioned Zini.

"Yah, as I hear it, he put the prim in primate." slyly said Aladar.

"Really." disbelieved Zini.

At that moment, Yar began to start the annual mating speech. Male lemurs settled around Yar.

"Gather around boys, listen and learn from the master." began Yar.

Plio was doing the same thing with the females, in the Tall Tree.

"Now girls, don't just jump into the tree, after the first boy, with the cute back flip. It's more fun, if you keep them guessing." encouraged Plio.

Plio handed flowers to all the females. Yar started up his speech again.

"And if the cute back flip doesn't work, guess." stated Yar.

Plio finished off her speech.

"You're never going to forget this day, so make it one to remember." advised Plio.

Yar finished his speech.

"But if you mess up, don't worry, they'll never remember." assured Yar.

Aladar came into sight.

"Come on guys, we don't want to let them down." called Aladar.

Yar signalled for the males to start moving.

"Go on now. Chest out, chin up." said Yar.

The last of the males jumped onto Aladar's back. Yar looked at his grandson.

"Make them look son." encouraged Yar.

Aladar looked back at his grandfather.

"Come on Yar. With my charm, and your brains, no problem." swore Aladar.

Yar laughed. Aladar began to run and gave out a deep bellow. He pulled up near the Tall Tree.

"Hay girls, look what just pulled into town. Your buffet table of love." humorously said Aladar.

The girls gave out a little laugh. Zini started to jump and down on Aladar's back. He did a few flips, as he reached Aladar's tail.

"Hay over here, free samples. Get them, while I'm still hot." insisted Zini.

Zini accidentally jumped to the end of Aladar's tail. Zini hung on for dear life. Suri jumped to her mother's side, as she looked at her uncle. All the males jumped into the trees.

Plio and Suri walked beside Aladar to where the, elder, children, and already mated, of the clan watched, the Courtship. Both the males and female in the Tall Tree, started to call to each other. Soon the rest of the clan joined in the call.

Zini jumped on his branch, and ended up face first in a bush. Suri slightly laughed. The males began to swing on the vines. Aladar rushed and grabbed his uncle.

"You're missing all the action, pal." stated Aladar.

"Haven't you heard? I am the action." declared Zini.

Aladar ran faster to the Tall Tree. He tossed Zini into the air. Zini grabbed a vine, and hurried to catch up with the other males. The males started to do their acrobatics.

The females laughed and climbed onto the vines, flower in their mouth. The two groups of lemurs jumped from vines to vine, looking for their life mate, all except Zini. He got his foot caught in the vine and was trying to get free.

When the mates had found each other, they landed on the same vine. In the ancient way of saying yes to the male, the females all gave their flowers to their mates. The newly mated pairs climbed into the branches, of the Tall Tree.

Zini had just managed to get his foot free, but the Courtship was over. Zini sadly looked towards the ground. Aladar looked at the mated lemurs watching the sunset, then looked to Zini.

"You always have next year." encouraged Aladar.

Zini climbed onto Aladar's head.

"Hay, I'm lucky to be rid of them. Before you know it the ladies want to all move to a bigger tree." groaned Zini.

Aladar gave a little laugh. Yar noticed his son, without a mate.

"Poor Zini. Well the clan still has one bachelor." sighed Yar.

Plio looked at her son and Zini.

"No we have two." whispered Plio.

Aladar lied down, and let Zini climb off his head. Plio approached as her brother walked away. Plio went to her son.

"Well, it's never been his best event." lightly joked Plio.

"He has a tougher hide, than mine." insisted Aladar.

Plio looked her son in the eye.

"Oh, Aladar. If only there was someone on the island for you. Well someone who looked like you, but prettier." teased Plio.

Aladar smiled at his adopted mother.

"Come on, Plio. What more could I want?" asked Aladar.

Aladar looked to the sky, knowing he was home.

**This ends, just before the meteor shower. Hope you like my story. Comment if you like it.**


End file.
